Die Überwindung
Tekeny Ghemor, ein cardassianischer Dissident, kommt auf nach Deep Space 9. Er bittet Kira ein Todesritual mit ihm durchzuführen, in dem er ihr Geheimnisse über Gegner verrät. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|left|Großer Empfang für Ghemor auf Deep Space 9 Ein Transportschiff erreicht Deep Space 9. Kira, Dax und Worf laufen unterdessen durch die Korridore der Station zu der Luftschleuse, um auf das Aussteigen der Passagiere zu warten. Die Bajoranerin fordert ihre Begleiter auf, den Besucher wie jemanden zu behandeln, der von größer Wichtigkeit ist. Sie will, dass ihm volle Kommunikations- und Computernutzung zur Verfügung gestellt wird. Zudem soll er jegliche Unterstützung von der Crew erhalten, die er braucht. Nun entgegnet Dax sarkastisch, dass sie den Besuch hätte früher hätte ankündigen sollen, da sie sicher noch einen roten Teppich im Lager haben. Allerdings nimmt Kira die Angelegenheit sehr ernst und macht klar, dass es wichtig ist, da Tekeny Ghemor der Führer der Dissidentenbewegung gegen das cardassianische Zentralkommando war und da nun Dukat und das Dominion die Macht auf Cardassia übernommen haben, kann sie sich keinen besseren Oppositionsführer vorstellen, als ihn. Nun entgegnet Dax, dass der Mann zusätzlich so etwas wie ihr Vater ist. Worf versteht nicht wie Ghemor, ein Cardassianer, Kiras Vater sein kann. Nun berichtet Dax, dass die Cardassianer Kira gekidnappt hatten und ihr Aussehen so veränderten, dass sie wie Ghemors verschollene Tochter aussah. Die Bajoranerin fügt hinzu, dass es sich dabei um einen Plan handelte, um zu beweisen, dass der Mann der Führer der Dissidentenbewegung ist. Worf entgegnet, dass die cardassianische Politik wirklich sehr komplex ist. Während Ghemor hinter der Bajoranerin aus der Luftschleuse kommt, erklärt Kira, dass der Cardassianer möglicherweise die letzte Hoffnung für Cardassia ist und deshalb ihre Hilfe verdient. Der Mann bekommt diese Aussage mit und erwidert, dass das viel Vertrauen in nur einen Mann ist und er hofft, sie nicht allzu sehr zu enttäuschen. Erfreut begrüßt Kira den Mann und erklärt, dass es schön ist, ihn wiederzusehen. Sie spricht ihn dabei mit seinem Titel Legat an. Ghemor erinnert sie daran, dass sie ihn Tekeny nennen soll, wenn sie schon nicht Vater sagen möchte. Dann umarmen sich die beiden. Nach der persönlichen Begrüßung stellt Kira dem Cardassianer Dax als Wissenschaftsoffizier und Worf als Offizier für strategische Operationen vor. Ghemor ist begeistert über einen so tollen Empfang für einen alten Mann. Dann erkennt er, dass Kira das Armband trägt, dass er ihr gegeben hatte. Kira entgegnet, dass der Uniformkodex es normal nicht erlaubt. Daraufhin erklärt der Cardassianer, dass es gut an ihr aussieht. Dann wendet er sich Dax und Worf zu und erklärt, dass es eine Freude war, die beiden kennenzulernen und er entschuldigt sich, da die Reise auf die Station etwas kräftezehrend war. Nun will Kira ihm das Quartier zeigen, dass man für ihn vorgesehen hat. Die beiden gehen los. Worf und Dax bleiben zurück und der Klingone erklärt, dass es ihm falsch vorkommt, dass Kira mit einem alten Cardassianer befreundet ist. Dax entgegnet, dass sie vor fünf Jahren noch davon ausging, dass Kira mit niemandem befreundet sein kann. Dann gehen auch sie. thumb|Ghemor berichtet über seine Krankheit Im Quartier, dass für den Cardassianer vorgesehen ist, erklärt Kira dem Mann, dass er im Replikator eine komplette cardassianische Speisekarte vorfindet. Dann teilt sie ihm mit, dass er 26 Stunden am Tag Zugang zum Computer hat, sowie einen privaten Subraumkommkanal. Sollte er sonst noch etwas brauchen, soll er es ihr einfach sagen. Tekeny setzt sich unterdessen auf das Sofa im Raum. Er wirkt etwas bedrückt. Dann erklärt er, dass er sich wünschen würde, Kiras Energie zu haben. Sofort entschuldigt sich Kira und entgegnet, dass sie nur wollte, dass er sich wohlfühlt. Der Cardassianer gibt an, dass Nerys sehr fürsorglich ist. Nun berichtet die Bajoranerin, dass es noch keinen Hinweis auf Tekenys Tochter gibt. Sofort vermutet der Cardassianer, dass sie tot ist. Allerdings entgegnet Kira, dass man das nicht sagen kann. Sollte Iliana noch leben, so die Bajoranerin, dann ist sie seit über einem Jahrzehnt untergetaucht und ihrer Ansicht nach ist es sehr schwer jemanden zu finden, der sich so lange versteckt hat. Tekeny erwidert, dass ihm bewusst ist, dass Kira versucht ihm Hoffnung zu machen. Allerdings will er lieber den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen. Er gibt an, dass er alleine ist und die Einzige, die für ihn so etwas wie Familie ist, ist Kira. Allerdings macht die Bajoranerin ihm klar, dass man auf Bajor die Hoffnung seine Tochter zu finden noch nicht aufgegeben hat und er sollte das auch nicht tun. Sie empfiehlt ihm, einfach Geduld zu haben. Doch Tekeny entgegnet, dass Geduld etwas für die Jungen ist. Dann fragt er, was mit Nerys selbst ist und ob das Leben gut zu ihr war. Die Bajoranerin entgegnet, dass sie sich nicht beschweren kann. Sie erkundigt sich, ob er ihren Vorschlag gelesen hat. Der Cardassianer bestätigt dies und erwidert, dass er sehr anspruchsvoll war. Allerdings erklärt er, dass sie sich wohl eine andere Person suchen muss, die das Unternehmen anführt. Kira besteht jedoch darauf, dass Tekeny auf Grund seiner Beliebtheit und des ihm entgegengebrachten Respekts der perfekte Mann für das Unternehmen ist. Sie glaubt, dass man ihm zuhören wird. Nun wendet sich der Mann von Kira ab und erklärt, dass es nicht so einfach ist. Doch Kira gibt nicht locker. Sie will auf Deep Space 9 eine Exilregierung für die Cardassianer aufbauen. Dann soll Ghemor regelmäßig Botschaften übertragen, um ihre Propaganda zu korrigieren und seine alten Freunde aus der Dissidentenbewegung zu mobilisieren. Zwar stimmt Tekeny ihr zu, dass dies ein guter Plan ist, allerdings gibt er auch an, dass er ihr unmöglich helfen kann. Kira versteht das nicht und will den Grund dafür wissen. Nach kurzem Zögern gibt der Cardassianer an, dass er am Yarim-Fel-Syndrom leidet und sich bereits im Endstadium befindet. Ihm ist klar, dass er sterben wird. Erschüttert schaut Kira ihn an. Akt I: Auslieferungsgesuch Nachdem Dr. Bashir Tekeny Ghemor auf der Krankenstation untersucht, erklärt er zu seinem Bedauern, dass die Prognose nicht gut ist, da sich die Krankheit sich bereits in seinem gesamten Verdauungstrakt, sowie im Herz-Kreislauf-System und im Knorpelgewebe ausgebreitet hat. Sofort erkundigt sich Ghemor, wie viel Zeit ihm noch zu leben bleibt, doch der Doktor kann ihm dies nicht beantworten. Allerdings schlägt er vor, dass sie noch einige Behandlungsmethoden versuchen können. Bashir erklärt, dass es die Hexadrintherapie oder ein Nervenregenerationsverfahren anwenden kann. Der Cardassianer entgegnet, dass er alles machen will, was der Doktor ihm vorschlägt. Bei Kira entschuldigt er sich, dass es nicht so geht, wie sie es plante. Doch die Bajoranerin entgegnet, dass dies kein Problem ist und das Wichtigste im Moment ist, dass es Ghemor wieder gut geht. In seinem Büro will Captain Sisko gerade einen Logbucheintrag vornehmen, als er von Chief O'Brien unterbrochen wird. Der Chief erklärt, dass sie eine Botschaft von Cardassia von Gul Dukat bekommen. Der Mann, so O'Brien, verlangt mit Sisko zu sprechen. Sichtlich genervt fordert der Captain den Chief auf, den Cardassianer durchzustellen. Gut gelaunt meldet sich Dukat umgeben von einem Jem'Hadar und einem weiteren Cardassianer bei Sisko und erklärt, dass es ihm ein Vergnügen ist, mit dem Captain zu sprechen. Sisko gibt die Höflichkeiten nicht zurück, sondern erklärt, dass er überrascht ist, dass sich Dukat immer noch Gul nennt und sich nicht längst selbst zum Legat befördert hat. Doch Dukat entgegnet, dass er den Titel Gul bevorzugt, da dieser mehr Tradition hat und weniger prätentiös als Präsident, Oberhaupt, Premierminister oder Abgesandter ist. Nun schlägt Sisko vor, dass Dukat sich einfach Marionette des Dominions nennen soll. Nun muss der Cardassianer lachen und erklärt, dass der Captain die Kompliziertheit des politischen Systems des Dominions missversteht. Er besteht darauf, dass Cardassia unter der Herrschaft des Dominons eine nie dagewesene Autonomie besitzt. Doch Sisko unterbricht die Schwärmereien und erklärt, dass Dukat sich später rechtfertigen kann. Er gibt an, dass er sehr beschäftigt ist. Sofort kommt der Cardassianer zur Sache und erklärt, dass man annimmt, dass sich ein Cardassianer namens Tekeny Ghemor an Bord von Deep Space 9 befindet. Er erklärt, dass es sich dabei um einen früheren Legaten im cardassianischen Zentralkommando handelt. Nun will der Captain wissen, was passiert, wenn dem so ist. Sofort entgegnet Dukat, dass sie ihn wieder haben wollen, da er sich für vieles zu verantworten hat. Daraufhin entgegnet Sisko, dass er die Anfrage gründlich überdenken will. Allerdings macht er wenig Hoffnung, da die Föderation die Regierung auf Cardassia nicht anerkennt und Cardassia selbst nie einem Auslieferungsvertrag mit der Föderation oder Bajor zustimmte. Dann unterbricht er einfach die Verbindung. Einige Zeit später befinden sich Kira und Ghemor in dessen Quartier. Der Cardassianer hält Kirayoshi, den die Bajoranerin mitgebracht hat. Er ist von dem kleinen Baby begeistert und wendet sich dann an die Frau und fragt sie, ob sie sehr stolz ist. Allerdings stellt Kira klar, dass es das Baby von Miles und Keiko ist und er es nur für sie austrug. In diesem Moment schüttelt sich der Cardassianer vor Schmerzen. Sofort will Ghemor den Jungen abgeben und Kira nimmt das Baby in die Arme. Der Mann setzt sich hin und hält sich den Magen. Kira will wissen, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist, doch der Cardassianer wiegelt ab und erklärt, dass es gleich vorbei ist. Dann erklärt der Mann, dass es zwar unsinnig ist, er sich aber fast wie ein Großvater fühlt, da Kira fast wie eine Tochter für ihn ist. Die Bajoranerin ergänzt, dass Kirayoshi fast so etwas wie ein Sohn für sie ist. Mit einem Lächeln erklärt sie, dass Tekeny sicher ein wundervoller Großvater wäre. Nun will der Mann wissen, ob Nerys sich niemals einen eigenen Sohn gewünscht hat. Er gibt an, dass Shakaar vielleicht ein guter Vater wäre. Ungläubig fragt Kira, woher Ghemor von ihr und Shakaar weiß, woraufhin der erklärt, dass er sie im Auge behielt. Er erklärt, dass ihm dies das Gefühl gab, noch eine Familie zu haben. Sofort erkundigt sich Kira, ob er jemanden engagierte, der ihr folgte. Ghemor verneint dies und erklärt, dass er einfach Leute hatte, die ihm erzählten, was sie über ihn hörten. Während Kira das Baby in den Nebenraum bringt erinnert der Cardassianer sie daran, dass sie mitten im öffentlichen Leben steht als der Erste Offizier einer der wichtigsten militärischen Einrichtungen im Alpha-Quadrant. Ihr Streit mit Kai Winn, so der Mann weiter, ist mittlerweile eine Legende. Dann berichtet er etwas stolz, dass Kira ihre eigene Sektion in den cardassianischen Zentralarchiven hat. Das scheint die Bajoranerin nicht sonderlich glücklich zu stimmen, doch Ghemor entgegnet, dass sie viele Leute ziemlich beeindruckt hat und er empfiehlt ihr, stolz auf das zu sein, was sie erreicht hat. Er selbst gibt an, dass er es ist. Nun erwidert Kira, dass auch sie ihre Ohren für Neuigkeiten über ihn offen gehalten hat und um ihn besorgt war. Ihrer Meinung nach ist es eine gefährliche Sache Opposition gegen die cardassianische Regierung zu ergreifen. Der Mann entgegnet, dass er Freude daran hatte, so lange es andauerte. Dann berichtet sie, dass sie eine Vorliebe für hoffnungslose Fälle hat. Er glaubt, dass dies in der Familie liegen muss. Kira berichtet nun, dass Dukat sich gemeldet hat und seine Auslieferung nach Cardassia verlangt. Davon ist Ghemor nicht überrascht, da er selbst eine große Bedrohung für ihn darstellt, so lange er lebt. Allerdings stellt Kira klar, dass man ihn auf keinen Fall ausliefern wird. Daraufhin steht der Mann auf und berichtet, dass er mehr über die cardassianische Regierung weiß, als jeder andere Sterbliche. Er kann mit Namen, Allianzen und Intrigen aufwarten. Er ist überzeugt, dass diese Dinge in den richtigen Händen viel Gutes bewirken könnten. Dann berichtet er von der cardassianischen Tradition Shri-tal, in der die sterbenden ihre Geheimnisse an die Familie weitergeben, um diese gegen die Feinde einzusetzen. Da er niemanden außer Kira hat, dem er seine Geheimnisse anvertrauen kann, will er dies mit Kira tun. Ungläubig schaut Kira den Mann an, während Ghemir sie bittet, ein letztes Mal seine Tochter zu sein, um seinen Worten zuzuhören und dann dieses Wissen einzusetzen, wie sie es für richtig hält. Erschrocken schaut Kira Ghemor an. Später berichtet Kira Sisko in dessen Büro über die Bitte von Tekeny Ghemor. Der Captain erklärt, dass sein Vorschlag sehr gefühllos klingen mag, allerdings glaubt er, dass dies eine unglaubliche Gelegenheit für sie wäre, da Ghemor ihnen mehr Geheimdienstinformationen anbietet, als sie in den letzten fünf Jahren zusammentragen konnten. Kira bestätigt dies und erklärt, dass er genau das tun will. Nun macht Sisko ihr klar, dass die Verantwortung, die er Kira damit überträgt, sehr groß ist. Der Bajoranerin ist das bewusst, allerdings ist sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Richtige dafür ist. Sie befürchtet, dass es ihr zu nahe geht oder sie nicht die richtigen Fragen stellt. Sie schlägt vor den Cardassianer zu überreden, mit einem Counselor zu reden. Auch Odo kommt ihr in den Sinn, da dieser jeden Tag Befragungen durchführt. Allerdings erinnert Sisko sie daran, dass Ghemor nicht nur einfach jemandem Bericht erstatten, sondern mit jemandem bis zum Ende zusammen sein und mit der Person sprechen will. Kira wird klar, dass sie diese Person ist. Nun erinnert Kira sich an eine Begebenheit aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie befindet sich in einer Höhle in der viele Bajoraner geschäftig umherlaufen. Einige Personen werden von anderen medizinisch betreut. Zwei Männer tragen einen anderen auf einer Trage herein. Einer der Männer, es ist Furel, ruft nach Nerys. Die Frau kommt hinzu und sieht ihren Vater auf der Trage liegen. Sichtlich geschockt beugt sie sich zu ihm hinunter. Sie fragt ihn, ob er sie hören kann, doch auf Grund der starken Schmerzen, kann der Mann nicht antworten. Unterdessen fragt Sisko sie, ob sie der Sache gewachsen ist. Kira kommt zurück aus ihren Erinnerungen und erklärt dann, dass sie alles ist, was er hat und keine andere Wahl hat. Akt II: Akt III: Akt IV: Akt V: Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist der erste Auftritt von Weyoun nach seinem Tod in . So wird auch erklärt, dass Vorta geklont werden. Dies wurde speziell für Jeffrey Combs eingeführt, weil man wollte, dass er die Rolle des Weyoun noch weiter spielen konnte.(Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Die Episode baut auf die Ereignisse aus auf, in der Kira Nerys als vermeintliche Tochter von Tekeny Ghemor nach Cardassia entführt wird, um diesen als Dissidenten zu enttarnen. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Lawrence Pressman als Legat Tekeny Ghemor * Marc Alaimo als Gul Dukat * Thomas Kopache als Kira Taban * William Lucking als Furel * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun Nr. 5 * Rick Schatz als Gantt Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Die Überwindung auf st-minutiae.com en:Ties of Blood and Water (episode) es:Ties of Blood and Water fr:Ties of Blood and Water nl:Ties of Blood and Water Ueberwindung, Die